The Manhattan Incident
by Half-Jaw
Summary: The Elites of Halo are thrown back in time to modern day New York. To their surprise they meet TMNT. What adventures await them all. This was written with Anna547. Rated T for Teen due to some mild foot kicking violence, Dude.


**A/N: This story was written with Anna547. We do not own Halo or TMNT. However, we do own what we add to the stories.**

**The Manhattan Incident**

**Chapter 1 Blown to the past, Dude**

**Ark  
****March 3, 2553**

As the Chief, Cortana, and the Arbiter's Pelican leaves for the Ark's atmosphere it passes the Shadow of Intent. "We are aboard. Humans and Sangheili. Will you not come with us, brother?" Shipmaster R'tas Vadum said in a concerned voice.

The Arbiter replies, as he stands by the Chief, "No. This is our fight. And I will see it finished."

The Pelican finally arrives at Halo. The Rear Starboard engine is too damaged for a normal landing. The Chief makes a crash landing in a snowy canyon near the Control Room. The Chief and the Arbiter clamber out. The Arbiter carefully tosses the Chief an assault rifle.

The Chief and the Arbiter, after stocking up on supplies from the Pelican, proceed to go through an icy cave and soon arrive at the structure. The Flood begin to drop in. the Chief and the Arbiter push their way to the top of the tower as Johnson appears on the cliff and starts shooting Flood with a Spartan Laser. "I've got you covered Chief, Arbiter. See you at the top of the tower," Johnson said into his com. The Master Chief and the Arbiter continue upward.

As the Master Chief and the Arbiter get close to the top, Johnson continues his reign of terror from the cliff. Finally, the trio secures the top floor and the Monitor opens the door.

The Chief, Arbiter and Johnson finally reach the Control Room. The Flood can be heard approaching. But the sealed doors will keep them out. Johnson takes Cortana and proceeds to go start the ring. But the Monitor shoots Johnson. He then turns to the Chief as he comes to Johnson's aid. The Chief is then flung backward and onto the floor. The Monitor turns on the Arbiter, unleashing his beam and knocking him out.

The Arbiter regains consciousness as the Monitor explodes and the Chief lights the ring. The Arbiter looks at Johnson's broken and lifeless body seeing all the burns from the Monitor. "I am sorry, Spartan. But come," the Arbiter said in a voice that held a hint of sadness." Once outside the Arbiter continues, "Even in death, your Sergeant guides us all."

The Chief and the Arbiter head along the cliff, encountering both Flood and Sentinels. Upon making it to Johnson's warthog, the Arbiter jumps upon the gun, "You drive. I'll shoot," the Arbiter said with enthusiasm, "Go Spartan. Get us to the Frigate."

The warthog tumbles and rolls as it crashes into the Frigate's hanger. The Master Chief and the Arbiter recover their senses, then the Dawn shifts. The Arbiter looks up in time to see a Scorpion tank begin to slide toward him; he takes cover behind a pile of crates as the tank plows into them. The Chief leaps over the warthog, looking back, seeing the Arbiter digging himself out. The Chief nods at the Arbiter, who nods back. The Arbiter rushes to the bridge while the Chief runs to the hanger panel and plugs Cortana in. the Frigate's engines start. Cortana, having control of the ship's systems, launches the Dawn at full speed. The Chief, loosing his footing grabs a hold of the terminal. The Dawn leaves Halo's atmosphere. As the Chief holds on for dear life, the warthog flies out, hitting the Chief, who flies toward the hanger's doors. The Chief quickly regains his senses and punches into the floor to get a grip, halting near the back of the hanger. The Scorpion tank flies toward the Chief. He ducks his head just in time as it flies over him, narrowly missing him as it smashes the floor behind him and subsequently falling back to Halo.

The Arbiter, who had been running at top speed, finally makes it to the bridge. Strapping himself in the pilot's seat, takes control of the ship, "The controls aren't that different than those of our vessels," he thinks to himself.

The front half of the Dawn enters Earth's atmosphere. The Arbiter braces himself for a bumpy ride. The partial ship crashes into an ocean of ice. The Arbiter, unsure of communications sends out a beacon and prepares to wait. Lord Hood receiving the signal from the beacon, immediately sends out an engineering crew to cut the survivors out. Which ends up being the Arbiter, happy to be freed from the wreckage.

The Arbiter walks upon the hillside where the memorial service is being held. He stands along side the remaining marines that are attending. He listens as Admiral Hood does the last of the service. At the end, the Arbiter walks up to Admiral Hood and stands beside him. "I remember how this war started. What your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you. But… you have my thanks for standing by him to the end," Admiral Hood said in a strained voice.

The Arbiter and Admiral Hood shake hands, "It's hard to believe he's dead," Admiral Hood said as he lowered his head.

"Were it so easy," replied the Arbiter as he leaves the memorial. His Separatist Phantom heads back to the Shadow of Intent, hovering above the Gateway to the Ark, which has lowered again. The Arbiter meets Shipmaster R'tas Vadum on the bridge, as he is looking at a holographic image of Earth.

"Things look different without the Prophets' lies clouding our vision. I would like to see our home, just to know it is safe," R'tas said with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Fear not. For we have made it," the Arbiter said as he clenches a fist to his chest.

"By your word, Arbiter," R'tas said as he did the same.

"Take us home," replied the Arbiter as he takes the chair. The Shadow of Intent leaves Earth's atmosphere for its return to Sangheilios.

Without warning, an energy wave hits the ship. "Report," the Arbiter shouted as he gained his composure. Just then a second wave hit that sent the ship spiraling toward the sun. "Get control of this ship!" R'tas yelled loudly as the Sangheili all tried to regain control of the ship.

As the Sangheili worked to regain control the Arbiter ordered, "I want to know what hit us!"

"As best we could tell it's a wave from the firing of the Halo ring," the radar specialist said quickly, "But further analysis is needed."

"Arbiter, there is only one way we can regain control of the ship," the helm specialist interrupted, "but it's a risky move."

"Don't just sit there talking do it!" R'tas snapped, "We are units from our destruction!"

"Yes, Shipmaster, we will be doing a sling shot maneuver around the sun," a young ensign said as the helm specialist typed in the codes needed for control.

Just as the ship was about to go into the sun, it sling shots around it. When they come back around the radar specialist notices a very different Earth. It takes him a few minutes to run a diagnostic on the equipment, when he finds everything in proper condition he runs a check on the radar and the readings are the same the Earth is different he says quickly, "Arbiter, the Earth has changed."

"How can the Earth change?" the Arbiter says in disbelief.

"I do not know. But it has," he says not believing it himself.

Just then the communications specialist shouted, "Arbiter, you have to hear this," he proceeds to punch a few buttons and a news broadcast comes on the speakers.

"The farewell continues for the Late Senator Ted Kennedy… more later and now for the weather for New York City on August 28, 2009... Showers and a high of 74... Tonight rain with a low of 66."

"2009! But the Human's calendar was set at 2553 when I was at the memorial service just units ago! This cannot be!" shouted the Arbiter.

"Arbiter!" the helm specialist said quickly, "we are loosing control of the ship. We have started a descent into the atmosphere. We are going to land…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth  
****New York City Sewer  
****August 28, 2009**

"The farewell continues for the Late Senator Ted Kennedy… more later and now for the weather for New York City on August 28, 2009... Showers and a high of 74... Tonight rain with a low of 66."

"Gee, you would think they could have something more interesting…"Mikey yawned.

"The farewell to the Late Senator Ted Kennedy is not boring, Mikey." Donny said warningly, flipping the remote around in his hand. Mikey grinned and snatched the remote out of Donny's hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" Donny exclaimed reaching for the remote.

"Reach for it!" Mikey teased. Donny crossed his arms and pouted. Mikey laughed and placed a finger on the channel button. Just as he was about to change the channel, something caught his eye, a falling object on the TV screen.

The reporter spoke excitedly. "An amateur camera man has just captured this UFO falling from space over Manhattan, New York! Officials say it is simply a satellite but witnesses say different."

"What?" Leo walked over to the couch and sat beside Mikey.

"A UFO, Dude!" Mikey jumped up and ran into Raph's room and dragged him out.

"Mikey! What do you want now?!" Raph growled trying to pry the smaller mutant off him.

"Come see! Come see!" Mikey squealed tugging him all the way to the couch. Once he got Raph there he took off to the dojo where and Master Splinter would be. He came out of the dojo dragging a mutant four foot tall rat.

"What is the meaning of this, my son?" Master Splinter inquired.

"I want you to see this, father!" Mikey grinned getting the him to the couch also.

"You know Mikey, I have always said you were the more excited of my four sons," Splinter said in a voice that showed age as well as wisdom.

They sat and watched the news broadcast of the apparent UFO sighting. Once it was over, Leo said, "I think we should go have a look at this."

Donny laughed as he took a slice of pizza from the box on the coffee table and said, "It's just a satellite and satellites fall all the time."

"Our Fearless Leader believes in aliens," Raph smirked, "am I the only one that has any sense here."

"I don't believe in aliens, I 'm just saying we should go check this out someone could get hurt," Leo said trying to hide his anger.

"Yeah, and you have to admit we have had little action from the Foot in quite a while. This could be an adventure," Mikey said as he began getting everyone's gear.

"I want you all to be careful. Ninjas are to be unseen," Splinter advised his four sons.

'Yeah. Yeah, we know," Raph said as the four were leaving.


End file.
